board8fandomcom-20200216-history
MyBrute
=Summary= MyBrute is a website which allows users to create brutes then have them battle out their differences in the arena. Combat and level-ups are not controlled by the user. Ultimately, the contest comes down to the abilities and weapons your brute has gained by leveling up. =Board 8 Users' Brutes= Bokonon_Lives bokononlives http://bokononlives.mybrute.com/cellule Level 4 80 HP 10 STR 2 AGI 4 SPD Weapons: Mace, Keyboard Abilities: Herculean Strength, Thief Calvinball calvinball http://calvinball.mybrute.com/cellule Level 6 101 HP 9 STR 3 AGI 9 SPD Weapons: Baton Abilities: Bolt of Lightening, Martial Arts, Shield, Cry of the Damned, Herculean Strength hobbesball http://hobbesball.mybrute.com/cellule Level 5 93 HP 2 STR 9 AGI 4 SPD Weapons: Spear, Axe, Bumps Abilities: Feline Agility scottpilgrim http://scottpilgrim.mybrute.com/cellule Level 5 69 HP 3 STR 15 AGI 3 SPD Weapons: Sword, Flail, Axe, Baton Abilities: Feline Agility Dark Lord Onix adremera http://adremera.mybrute.com/cellule Level 5 75 HP 7 STR 7 AGI 3 SPD Weapons: Dagger, Spear, Flail, Bone Abilities: Herculean Strength GenesisTwilight Xineas http://xineas.mybrute.com/cellule Level 6 101 HP 3 STR 4 AGI 7 SPD Weapons: Trident, Club Abilities: Bolt of Lightening, Tragic Potion, Net, Survival Shiasta http://shiasta.mybrute.com/cellule Level 5 75 HP 3 STR 13 AGI 3 SPD Weapons: Sword, Glaive, Sai, Club Abilities: Feline Agility Ikon soli-pants http://soli-pants.mybrute.com/cellule Level 6 101 HP 3 STR 3 AGI 3 SPD Weapons: Baton, Pipio, Club, Morning Star Abilities: 6th Sense, Cry of the Damned Vuit http://vuit.mybrute.com/cellule Level 2 77 HP 2 STR 4 AGI 2 SPD Weapons: Dagger, Baton Abilities : None KommunistKoala kommunistkoala http://kommunistkoala.mybrute.com/cellule Level 3 72 HP 4 STR 2 AGI 4 SPD Weapons: Spear, Dagger Abilities: Extra-Thick Skin mylmhjfg http://mylmhjfg.mybrute.com/cellule Level 3 54 HP 9 STR 4 AGI 3 SPD Weapons: Sword Abilities: Herculean Strength Pets: Wolf spiegel22 spiegel22 http://spiegel22.mybrute.com/cellule Level 3 66 HP 5 STR 3 AGI 3 SPD Abilities: 6th Sense, Fierce Brute, Deluge spiegei22 http://spiegei22.mybrute.com/cellule Level 3 72 HP 2 STR 9 AGI 5 SPD Weapons: Club Abilities: Feline Agility Heroic Spiegel http://heroic-spiegel.mybrute.com/cellule Level 3 96 HP 7 STR 2 AGI 2 SPD Weapons: Dagger Abilities: Vitality foolmo Foolmoron http://foolmoron.mybrute.com/cellule Level 5 87 HP 5 STR 2 AGI 9 SPD Weapons: Sword, Axe, Stick Abilities: Bolt of Lightening TopStorm87 TopStorm87 http://topstorm87.mybrute.com/cellule Level 3 60 HP 4 STR 2 AGI 10 SPD Weapons: Bone Abilities: Bolt of Lightening Pets: Dog Topstorm http://topstorm.mybrute.com/cellule Level 3 72 HP 9 STR3 5 AGI 2 SPD Weapons: Axe, Broadsword Abilities: Herculean Strength lihlih Yoon Snake http://yoon-snake.mybrute.com/cellule Level 6 131 HP 2 STR 4 AGI 5 SPD Weapons: Flail, Club, Pipio Abilities: Vitality, Master of Arms Snake Yoon http://snake-yoon.mybrute.com/cellule Level 4 146 HP 3 STR 2 AGI 7 SPD Weapons: Knife Abilities: Bolt of Lightening, Vitality, 6th Sense Daniel Yoon http://daniel-yoon.mybrute.com/cellule Lv 4 74 HP 3 STR 3 AGI 5 SPD Weapons: Club, Axe Abilities: Fierce Brute, Martial Arts Forever1234 http://forever1234.mybrute.com/cellule Lv 4 74 HP 5 STR 3 AGI 9 SPD Weapons: Knife, Stick Abilities: Bolt of Lightening, Fierce Brute yunyun90 http://yunyun90.mybrute.com/cellule Lv.4 86 HP 4 STR 2 AGI 9 SPD Weapons: Knife, Stick Abilities: Bolt of lightening Garai Garai http://garai.mybrute.com/cellule Level 5 69 HP 3 STR 7 AGI 3 SPD Weapons: Broadsword, Club Abilities: Master of Arms, Tornado of Blows, Shield Gaira5 http://gaira5.mybrute.com/cellule Level 6 65 HP 3 STR 5 AGI 12 SPD Weapons: Club Abilities: Bolt of Lightning, Master of Arms, Armor, Impact Pets: Bear Toan4 http://toan4.mybrute.com/cellule Level 5 87 HP 9 STR 5 AGI 2 SPD Weapons: Club, Hammer Abilities: Herculean Strength, Shield, Fierce Brute